The Flash - Origin
by JCLegacy
Summary: In the year 2166, Central City's new hero will rise and stand against the evil of this world. This is the new beginning, an origin you might say of... The Flash
1. Desc and Prologue

You've heard the story of the legendary scarlet speedster, Barry Allen, but a century has passed, time has passed and Central City must become a victim to evil once again. Now a new hero will arise and face his written fate as the legend... The Flash.

Carlos Wyres West-Allen, a distant relative to the past, present and future.

A shift in time causes Central City to shatter apart, for years the citizens of this city lived in peace but now an evil arupts from time. Carlos must use his extraordinary gifts to save his city and become... The Flash.

**_PROLOGUE DIALOGUE:_**

A strange wave of energy poured upon him, he had felt this before, was this like the time he was shot? When that bullet pierced through his heart he felt the exact same energy. It was the energy that kept him alive, suddenly he erupted into blue flames, throwing his arms about in a frantic manner he arose from the floor only to drop back down and slump onto the cold wet ground. Wet. He remembered now, it was dark and hard to see, but he could smell it, the blood. He realized now he had died many times before, but like a Phoenix he rose again, like Eobard Thawne he would live in the past, present and future. This was his curse, the curse enherited from his father before him. The curse created by his grandson's actions of greed. He was back, Cobalt Blue.


	2. A rip in time

Carlos opened the door to an enraptured girl, his girl, the one he hadn't seen for over six months. She had been away on a music fest tour. The girl rushed into his arms, Carlos holding her tightly, hands to her waist.

"Your finally back Lelia!" He said, kissing her passionately, slowly sliding his hands up her t-shirt.

"Something's shaking babe" muttered Lelia.

"Yeah, I'm nervous." He replied.

"No, the room is shaking..."

The room ruptured into chaos. With the room rumbling, everything was falling out of its place, the TV had fallen into a small coffee table and its screen was a mess, the windows shattered. Carlos saw that it wasn't just their flat, buildings were crumpling to the ground, people were running and screaming all over the roads and pavements. His workplace, CCPD police precinct was dust.

A golden light flashed across the ground, a trail of lightning followed it. It was going at an inconceivable speed. Suddenly, the floor crumbled at his feet. He was falling, falling down to the dusty ground of Central City. There were gashes all over his body, he lay watching the world going past. There was a huge opening in the sky like a giant cut, only it was glowing purple. Carlos finally came to his senses. _'**Lelia'**_ He thought. He stood, squinting at the pain he looked around searching for her. Walking. Then running. She was gone, under the rubble.

Carlos fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. Closing his eyes he wished for this to all be over.

He awoke, people had cleared the streets now. The sun was still up so he must have drifted off for a couple of hours. The pain had gone, Carlos looked around his body for the gashes but there were none. His whole body had healed, even the deep cut just above his forehead was completely healed. He seemed surprised, though he knew what the cause of this healing was and all of a sudden the rest of the chaos started to make sense. The sudden disturbances that had been occurring over the course of two months. First, a lightning storm all across Central City, which made its way onto the national news. Almost like the speed force storm back in 2016. Then small minor disruptions, sometimes whilst drinking the liquid would just levitate out of the cup and slash back down. Things like that had been on the news. Carlos knew something was coming... and this was it. Something big, someone had messed with time, a speedster perhaps. Someone or _something_ had played with time and now the cause of that had left a scar, a rip in the _past, present and future _and something **_fast _**passed through it into our dimension.

And Carlos was the only person who could stop whatever came next...


	3. Godspeed part 1

Walking, he was just walking. Carlos had been wandering the streets of Central City for over two hours now. Investigating the ruins to find any clue as to how this had happened, though carrying on he knew there was nothing. As a CCPD Forensic scientist and meta human task force patrol leader he was assigned with a dark matter detecter, though this was still useless. After sauntering along the roads for longer the whole world started to speed up, at first his vision was blurry and when it cleared he gaped at his hands where shaking at incredible speeds. The stress from the fall must have triggered his meta genes.

He started to walk faster, then slowly that turned into a jog then a running motion. He could feel an electric charge run through his body, he felt sparks of lightning following him, at first he could not control himself. Eventually, he got used to the speed and was zooming off into the distance. He thought to himself that he would leave the city and never return, starting a new life in Star City but he knew he had to help the people of this city. Found out what was going on and stop whatever had done this.

A golden streak glided past Carlos. He noticed it was the same as he had seen earlier before the fall. As it passed he saw a manly figure in a white costume with gold seams and golden linear patterns. His eyes glowed in a monstrous blood red fashion. His costume sleek. He had seen this before. In the Flash museum.

"Who are you?" Carlos screamed out. "Why are you here?"

Then it hit him. Hit him like a hawk, he knew who this figure was. He was the one who ended it all, the one who doomed The Flash, the one who put him to an end. He was the most feared speedster ever accounted for. He was the past, present and future. This figure, the one who ripped a hole in time and space. He was Godspeed...


	4. Timeline: Flashpoint

Timeline: Flashpoint

Location: Unknown

"I knew someone else would rise from the ashes. A speedster. I got rid of the speedforce yet a speedster comes back. In my way.

I told Allen I would destroy his legacy, but how, how can a man be with power yet none all the same. I can feel his thoughts. We are timelines away yet I can feel his loss, confusion yet no further intentions. No idea how to use the speedforce. A coward, a blatant accident that the speedforce created. Yet how? I broke the speedforce connection yet a speedster lumbers about in time. It is just merely impossible.

From a grain I struck down terror upon Central City. Impeccable danger only to find that maybe just maybe my aquaintances didn't fully cut the connection from the remaining speedsters. You can never rely on the work of others I see. With godly power comes greater possibilities than of the mind of man. Only those darest enough can harness such delicacy. It seems once again I must use this power for the greater good of our multiverse and it proclaims Colbalt Blue is back.

I will have to do it myself. "


	5. There's someone in the pipeline

**_CENTRAL CITY_**

He was still running. Though it was useless he knew he had to catch this speedster else who knows what would happen. As he run further and further he began to speed up. He felt like he was denser than any object to have been formed yet lighter all the same. Godspeed was miles away now but he could still see that white and golden lightning casting shadows over the dead bodies and devastation of CC. Now, realising that no one was to be seen he considered there was nothing worth fighting for. Suddenly a purpely cloud appeared in front of him. Frightened he tried to run past it but the force was to great, the cloud sucked him into a passageway. He could see his past and present. Amazed at this Carlos kept running through the cloud sensing something was following him. He felt dizzy and could smell blood rushing from his nose, his vision went dark...

**_2019_**

Carlos awoke in a startling fury. He was laying on a white hospital bed, around him bottles of chemicals and a women with a meta-human detection device.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Carlos exclaimed in a worry. The woman answered in a calm manner,

"You must have fainted whilst you were running through the time-force breach. By the way you're in S.T.A.R Labs and you're in the past."

"The past?" Getting up from the bed and wafting his hands in the air in complete confusion.

"Something followed you."

A man with long black hair walked into the room.

"Who is this Caitlin?" He said pointing at Carlos who was still bewildered by this whole phenomenon.

" I'm Carlos West-Allen, a Forensic scientist for CCPD, well not anymore because a huge portal thing appeared in the sky creating a huge earearthquake that killed my girl and nearly the city!" Carlos shouted angrily.

"West-Allen?" The man questioned "Barry!!?!" He then shouted. Another man came running in confused.

"What is it?" Barry exclaimed.

"Flash? How are you alive you were ki..."

"Hold it there, we can't have you telling us what happens in the future." The man with black hair interrupted. "My name is Cisco Rimone, this is Caitlin Snow and this, Barry Allen. Welcome to the past kid."

Still confused Carlos explained everything that had happened up and till this point in extreme detail.

"Who are your parents Carlos?" asked Barry, trying to wonder how this person was related to him.

"I never knew my mother or father but I was raised by my grandmother Nora West-Allen"

The conversation ended then with a sudden bleep of the S.T.A.R Labs alarm.

"There's someone in the pipeline, a man." Caitlin muttered to the team, whilst staring at the screen.

"Who?" Cisco and Barry pondered at the same time.

"August Heart." With everyone staring at him, Carlos explained who he was with three doom filled words.

"He is Godspeed"


	6. Godspeed Part 2

The speedster was just running, running round and round the pipeline. From the Cortex, a confusion ruptured from a deathly silence. Questions rushing through the air.

What was he doing?

What is he doing here?

Why is he here?

No, how is he here?

That last question had silenced the room again, with everyone staring at Barry.

"He was stopped by Nora! They sentenced him to death!" Barry explained.

"How..." Barry started. "... I escaped Mr Allen" An angry voice interrupted.

Everyone stared around the Cortex. Nothing was to be seen, in the right mind Cisco rushed over towards the computers only to find that Godspeed had vanished from the pipeline, the screen showed a stationery particle accelerator with no general signs of movement. In a cry he shouted the announcement.

Carlos walked around the room as if he was searching for something, it took a minute to find what he was looking for. He pointed to the middle of the room. The cortex was in complete silence. Then a figure faded into sight from where Carlos had pointed. White streaks of lightning ran off the figure, red eyes glowing through the golden white mask. Like the Reverse-Flash his body was faxing through time, a blurred figure moving at such speeds yet standing still. Everyone in the Cortex held their breath, an ideal to this would have been to run away. Carlos ran, lightning rushing through his body, then Godspeed ran following the amateur speedster. They sped through the city dodging cars. Godspeed sped up catching up with Carlos, coming face to face with him. Godspeed looked deep into Carlos' eyes, tearing a hole through his mind. The blood-red eyes did that to him, like it did when the Reverse Flash looked into the eyes of Barry. It scarred him. An unstoppable terror. Carlos ran forward trying to free himself from the murderous eyes. Yet he was no match for speed of Godspeed.


	7. The Death Of Thawne (06-14 09:18:31)

**_FLASHPOINT_**

"Watch me destroy you, grandson. Your sins are to be punished." He proclaimed.

"Eddie please, understand. My actions are merely just to the side of balance. Besides, Flashpoint was created because of me killing Allens' mother! If you kill me, the existence of Flashpoint will be rewritten, your home will fall apart." The second man cried out. He was on the floor, mouth dripping blood. The yellow of his suit was more grey with dust, he had lost all confidence to stand and fight.

"My name is Cobalt Blue now, Eddie Thawne is dead!"

"What do you think of yourself? Do you consider yourself a hero? Or a villain. You're a Thawne, you exist not as a physical entity, a figure in time and space. Your no hero, nor a villain. Like me, you're a psychopath, you want what your never going to get!" Screaming now, the man on the floor smashed his hand into the concrete floor multiple times in frustration.

"And what is it I want? You are Thawne, not I. I am... I am different. I will fight for what's right, on no side at all, you were right in saying I'm no hero, or a villain...because I am more." The eyes of this man were now glowing. "I am Cobalt Blue and with my power I will do what you never could for the good of all time. I will kill all the speedsters to ever live. Starting with you."

The hands of Cobalt glowed a bright blueish colour. With command the man on the floor was floating. A twist of Cobalts' hand and the man was thrown across the floor.

"And I... I am Eobard Thawne, The reverse Flash... And I always find my way!" With a sudden burst of energy Eobard got up, the speedforce had found its way again, and he ran, as fast as he could.

But the power of Cobalt was too much for him to handle, he stopped the speedster before he could create a breach out of Flashpoint. Before he lost him forever. He seemed to just look with his mind and Eobard froze in place, a time shifter, he could do much more than just terminate the speedster, he absorbed the speed force out of them, temporarily. Using this boost of energy he produced a bolt of lightning.

The lightning soared through the thin air. At a speed faster than anything, the bolt crashed into Eobard and sent him flying. His body spasming out of control. With another huge bolt his body went silent, no movement at all. _Dead_. The reverse Flash was dead?

His body just lay there as it started to rain. Cobalt was nowhere to be seen, though a hooded figure on the side walks had watched the whole scene. He lifted his hand in a mysterious motion and a purple breach formed in the sky, with another wave of his hands he floated into the hole.

Eobards' body had vanished...


	8. Visions

He tried to run past August, but the golden gloved figure stuck his hand out and held him there. As August touched Carlos, Carlos could saw something. A vision? Perhaps. No, this was the past, he could sense it. A blurry mist formed in Carlos' eyesight, within seconds it cleared to show a young boy sitting on the edge of a cliff, crying. Dark blood covered the hands of the boy. Carlos felt a huge rush of emotions. Pain, anger, destruction... vengeance.

The young boy turned to face Carlos, he understood now who this was. What was going on. A vision from the past of the golden speedster. The day that marked the start of Godspeed.

The mist appeared again and when it vanished, he faced a tall building in ruins. The building looked like the remains of an old school. August Hearts' perhaps?

The same boy stood there in the ruins. Two teens walked towards him, they looked as if they slept rough, on the streets. One of them was taller, the other more muscular. The boys began to push the younger boy about. Then, with abrupt force he pushed into the taller one, forcing him to the ground. Laying on top of him, he landed strong punches, but the more muscular boy wasn't having it. He grabbed the younger one and said.

"What ya think you're doing, Heart?" He started to punch the boy now. "You think you can pick on my friends, huh? I'm gonna kill you."

With that the mist appeared again, after seconds it vanished and there stood the Golden Speedster, August Heart. He pulled his mask off to show a confused, shocked face.

"You're him. You're the one **_HE'S _**been searching for! The All-seeing speedster." He stammered, still looking shocked yet he started to relax. "A storm is coming Carlos, I've warned you. You should take the cure before it kills you."

"What? What cure?" Carlos responded curiously and as confused as August.

Godspeed started to turn.

"A storm is coming and it's going to kill you, all of you" Then, he ran creating a breach out of Central City.

There stood Carlos, confused, angered. In pain from what he just witnessed.

_Who was he? The man August had talked about._

_How did he manage to see August' past?_

_What is the cure?_

All those. Questions that ran through Carlos' mind as he walked into the Cortex, still confused...


End file.
